Mario Mania
by Princessdaisyroxs
Summary: What happens when Princess Daisy's group meets up with Princess Peach's group at Island Delfino? Great for Daisy fans! COMPLETED [SPACED OUT VERSION]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario people.**_

**Mario Mania**

It was a sunny day in Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach, Toadette, Toadsworth, Toad, Mario, and some other toads were packing their bags for their trip to Island Delfino (again). After Mario had to clean up that goopy mess, he was determined to get a good vacation soaking up some sun and splashing in the ocean.

Meanwhile on the other side of Mushroom Kingdom was another huge kingdom called Sarasaland. Among the four kingdoms combined to form Sarasaland, was Chai, home to Princess Daisy. Princess Daisy was also packing her bags along with two snifits named Swaffy and Snoot, and a few toads. Princess Daisy was looking forward into a splendid vacation on Island Delfino too!

Peach's mini pink plane arrived at Delfino Airstrip near noontime. Princess Daisy's super-fast cruiser arrived at the same time. At first the two parties didn't notice each other. Mario was busy looking at FLUDD while the toads and Toadsworth followed Peach into a nearby building. Daisy and the snifits were playing with each other, and the toads splashed in a nearby fountain.

Suddenly FLUDD mistaken Daisy as Peach and exclaimed, "Master Mario! Has the princess changed so quickly?"

Mario looked up and saw Princess Daisy. "Peach! Peach! Princess Daisy is here too!"

Peach eagerly rushed out and tripped on her gown.

"Ooof!" cried Peach.

Her pink summer gown was smothered in a mixture of mud and sand.

"Oh no! It's ruined!" she wined.

Daisy heard the commotion and approached them.

"I didn't know you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Daisy!" Peach perked up.

"Oh look at who doesn't know how to handle a gown!" Daisy teased. "Hasn't it been long enough?"

Peach stomped her foot and cracked the heel of her high-heels.

"Oh no!" she whined again.

"Princess!" came a voice.

It was Toadsworth running towards the group in a hurry.

"Oh my!" he shouted. "I'll get you a new pair of shoes! Thank goodness we brought twelve pairs of shoes!"

A blue toad said, "Princess, I'm afraid we don't have a change for your dress today. I'll call Toadie and tell him to send three pairs of gowns."

Peach smiled at the toad and frowned at her dress.

"That's ALL you brought? I brought a whole wardrobe!" she announced as she showed Peach her clothes.

"Wow…. I like that shirt." Peach pointed out.

Daisy just closed her luggage.

"Well what are you doing over here?" questioned Daisy.

Peach explained that she, Mario, and the toads were going to spend a nice vacation here without any graffiti problems.

"…And what makes you so sure that you won't have any problems?" asked Daisy suspiciously.

"So…um…" Peach said trying to change the subject, "Do you want to travel together?"

"Sure as long as it's okay with my snifits and toads." Replied Daisy casually.

The two parties then went to Island Delfino on Daisy's cruise ship.

"Oh it's sooooo beautiful out here!" exclaimed Peach with a sigh.

"Well duh!" "Haven't you ever seen a beach resort before!" Daisy said as she rolled her eyes.

Later that day…

"So um Daisy, uh Princess Daisy, where are you planning to stay?" asked Mario.

"Hmmm… so you're telling me that you haven't booked your hotel reservations?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah well we were hoping to find a good but cheap hotel you know…um…uh…yeah…"

"I can't believe you guys!" Daisy blurted out.

"I mean seriously don't you KNOW that you're supposed to book reservations BEFORE going to your destination? Not AFTER!"

Poor Peach fainted with all the pressure and hit her head hard on the floor.

"OH DEAR!" cried Toadsworth. "THE PRINCESS! WHAT WILL I EVER DO?"

After Toadsworth stopped freaking, the yellow toad dumped a huge metal bucket of water (it was even bigger than him!) on top of the "dead" princess.

"Ohhhh! Uggggggghhhhhh!" sputtered Peach. "May I please ask WHO dumped water on me!"

The nervous yellow little toad meekly raised his tiny hand.

"Toadmush!" Peach screamed. "Why did you do this to me?" she demanded.

Quietly Toadsworth whispered to the yellow toad, "Looks like the princess is having her temper problem again."

"Y-yeah." Whispered the yellow toad.

"Toadmush!" Peach screamed again.

"Ummm, princess, actually you fainted sooo…I um had to dump water on your head." Replied the yellow toad.

"Oh." Peach said without a simple "sorry for screaming at you".

"Where were we again-before I fainted?" Peach continued.

"We were talking about hotel reservations remember?" reminded Daisy.

Then Daisy said she already made reservations at the "Grand Delfino Resort".

"Toodles!" Daisy waved goodbye. "See you in the morning!"

Mario and Peach stared and stared at the place Daisy was going to live in. It was the biggest, and grandest hotel ever built!

"Can we maybe take a quick peek at the inside, please Mario?" Peach begged.

"Fine but if we get caught, don't blame me." Mario said.

So Mario, Peach and the rest of the people walked up the grand and shiny stairs and came upon two guards.

"Where's your entrance passport?" asked one of the guards.

"E-entrance passport?" Peach repeated.

"W-we um are visiting a friend." Lied Peach.

"Yeah right!" the guard said. "Scram!"

Peach, Mario, and the toads rushed down the marble stairs and made a dash to the other side of Island Delfino.

"Whew that was a close one!" Mario sighed.

Everyone was huffing and puffing-especially Peach. "I have never ran so fast in my life!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah true, but you were very slow you know." Murmured Mario.

"HEY I HEARD THAT YOU SHORT LITTLE FREAK!" Peach screamed.

"OH YEAH, YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST PRINCESS IN THE WORLD! IN FACT, DAISY IS WAAAAAAAY PRETTIER THAN YOU STUPID IDIOT!" shot back Mario.

While they were arguing the two were slowly moving close to the hotel that Daisy was staying in. Meanwhile, Daisy happened to be staying in the room that was closest to the beach and she was sitting by the window with her two snifits. She heard the familiar voices of Mario and of course, Peach. As Mario and Peach got closer, Daisy realized that they were arguing about who was slower and worst.

"Life cannot get any better than this." Daisy laughed. (Now don't get the wrong idea because Daisy is perfectly normal and she's NOT a bad guy!)

"YOU STINKY LITTLE STUPID HEAD!" "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR GREEDINESS, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Mario reminded Peach.

All of a sudden Peach stopped shouting and a burst of tears flooded Island Delfino.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she sobbed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As the tear water was rising, Daisy said to her snifits, "Better close the windows before the 'Peach-contaminated-tears' come in."

Outside, the whole Island's tourists and polices popped their heads out the windows to see what the big commotion was all about.

"What is going on in here!" one of the policeman said.

"Hey boss, isn't that the same girl that got kidnapped here a few months ago?" the other policeman said.

"Hey you're right! Boy, she really got older!" the chief policeman exclaimed.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Peach continued to sob.

Soon in less than ten minutes, Island Delfino was flooded like the time when Corona Mountain was finally opened. All over the Island, Islanders were saying, "Ick!" "Bleh!" and "Yuck!" at the salty waters that once came out of Peach's soggy eyes.

"There, there." Toadsworth was trying to clam the princess down.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Peach yelled so loud that everyone could hear.

"I'm so sorry to say this but your mommy died ages ago." Toadsworth announced.

"SOMEBODY SHUT THE GIRL UP ALREADY!" demanded an impatient pianta woman.

When Peach heard that, she began to cry even louder and more annoying than the last time.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach wailed.

Finally when everyone got so annoyed, they all went back into their houses and hotels and shut all the doors, windows, and everything between them. Meanwhile Peach was still crying at the top of her lungs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Later that night…

Peach had cried so much that during that evening her face was all red and blotchy.

"Ugggh!" Peach said, disgusted.

"Hey it's not my fault that your ugly face is so ugly!" Mario exclaimed.

Peach went into the shower that night and scrubbed, and scrubbed her face. Fortunately, it didn't come off. (Yes that's right, FORTUNATELY.) When Peach came out of the shower and Toadsworth was to prepare her bed, Toadsworth was shocked at the princess's red and puffed up face.

"I-I-I-I uh, don't know what to-EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" Toadsworth couldn't stand it anymore and had to scream at the ugliness at Peach's terrible face.

"Toadmush!" "Lester 'Shroom!" get over here with big buckets of ice cold water!" Toadsworth commanded.

"Yes sir!" Toadmush and Lester 'Shroom replied.

They dumped the water on the Peach's head hoping that it'll deflate the puffiness of her face. Again, it didn't work. So...Peach had to sleep uncomfortably in bed that night.


	2. Gelato Beach

Early the next morning, Princess Daisy woke up to see that her faithful snifits had cooked a delicious breakfast that was waiting for her.

"Oh thanks you good pals!" Daisy thanked them.

After she had eaten breakfast, Daisy walked out to Delfino Plaza to feed the birds and wave to the boats.

"Hello Mr. Don" she shouted.

Mr. Don was a hardworking pianta whose job was as a fisher.

"Morning Mrs. Banard!" she greeted the banana lady.

"How's it going back there?" she asked Miss Durian, another fruit seller.

Soon Peach, Mario, and Toadsworth showed up.

"It's about time you got here!" Daisy exclaimed.

"…And, what happened to your face!" Daisy said as she stared at Peach's monster head.

"Please don't mention it princess." Toadsworth begged.

Then Toadsworth inched towards Daisy and whispered, "The girl has issues."

"Oh." Daisy replied.

"What shall we do today?" questioned Mario.

When the group discussion was over, they chose to go to Gelato Beach. Mario had also mentioned Pianta Park, but Peach didn't want to go there.

"What paradise!" Peach said joyfully.

She had totally forgotten about her face.

"I heard there were quackdacks." Daisy shared her information. "The red ones can really kill you." She said.

"Q-quackdacks?" Peach repeated nervously.

"I don't know about you losers but I can most definitely take on them." Daisy announced.

"Whew!" Peach sighed with relief.

"That means you'll be handling them for us right Daisy?" Peach said hopefully.

"That means you'll have to take on them yourself Lazy Bones!" Daisy scoffed.

"Ohhhhh…."Peach whined uneasily.

"Too bad, so sad!" Daisy said.

As they approached the beach, the blue and red quackdacks were either snoozing or running around trying to avoid the dune plants. Daisy confidently set foot on the paradise pleasure beach and waited for the all time chicken, Princess Peach, to step out of the cruiser. Mario stretched his arms in the air lazily and found the perfect place to take a nap.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"Mario sighed.

Daisy ran off to explore the beach and she also took a digital camera with her. Snap! Snap! Daisy already took two pictures of some beautiful quackdacks. The flashing from her camera disturbed the quackdacks so the quackdacks awoke and started to chase Daisy. Quackdacks are faster than humans however these quackdacks happened to be quite slow. Daisy outran the quackdacks but she was curious about how it'll feel like if a quackdack tossed her. Feeling sympathy for the unusually slow quackdacks, Daisy suddenly halted in her path and waited for the quackdack to approach. The sound of webbed feet was heard and Daisy closed her eyes and waited. Then suddenly a burst of air lifted her from the ground, pushing her up, up in the sky.

"Woohoo!" "Yeah!" Daisy shouted.

It felt so good like as if she was flying. Peach was shading Mario with her pink parasol while she nervously glanced around to see if any quackdacks would sneak up on her and flip her. Smelly sweat poured down her head and onto her clean summer gown. (Remember Toadie delivered them to Peach?) Mario started to awake and FLUDD was moving his sprayer away from Peach.

"What is that stench?" Mario wondered.

FLUDD was thinking the same thing. Mario finally realized that the awful odor was coming from Peach.

"PU!" "You smell Peach!" Mario said in disgust.

"Oh?" Peach asked.

"Seriously, have you ever heard of deodorant?" Mario suggested. "What's that?" Peach questioned.

"Every princess should know about that!" Mario shouted.

"So that explains why you're so stupid and idiotic!" Mario yelled, annoyed at explaining everyday items.

"Princess Peach, no offense but you really DO smell bad. My sensing system is beginning to get destroyed. FLUDD explained.

"Please go away." FLUDD asked politely.

When Peach refused to move, FLUDD couldn't stand the stench so he had to demand an order.

"Peach, I know you're a princess but I'M MORE IMPORTANT than you this very second for I can do things that you can't so I demand you to leave and take a shower before I blow up and everything I did for you becomes trash!" FLUDD ordered.

"Command, order, demand. LEAVE!" FLUDD said in his loudest voice.

(It wasn't very loud, but you could tell that he was angry.) Peach looked at Mario, then FLUDD. Then Peach ran towards the cruiser that was anchored far in the deep waters. (They used a small rowboat to get to shore.)

"THE PRINCESS, SHE'S GOING TO SUICIDE!" Toadsworth yelled.

All of a sudden Peach stopped running. Why, you ask? Princess Peach the extreme loser of Mushroom Kingdom suddenly remembered that she couldn't swim! What a dumb-nut! (You may have seen her swim "dog paddle" in a few of the Mario Parties, however the truth is Nintendo has "hidden" floaties on her arms!")

"OH GOODY!" Toadsworth sighed a breath of relief.

He was really worried that the princess was going to drown herself in the water since he knew her secret-not being able to swim.

"What will I ever do now?" Peach wondered sadly. "Mario and FLUDD think I stink and my face…"

Just then Peach remembered about her ugly face.

"Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!" she shrieked.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER PRINCESS?" Toadsworth shouted.

Princess Peach started to sob again like the day before.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she cried.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Peach cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your mommy died ages ago?" Toadsworth said. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" Peach repeated.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, YOUR MOMMY ISN'T HERE!" Toadsworth screamed at the top of his voice. Peach quieted down for she had never heard Toadsworth scream this loud before.

"Princess, this has been the worst vacation…" Then he paused for a second and continued. "In fact, all the so-called vacations with you were the worst memories in my life!" he announced.

"I haven't ever told you all this but, I GET NIGHTMARES LIKE THIS!" he yelled.

"Peach, I have finally decided that I cannot live with you, and neither can my grandchildren, Toad and Toadette." Toadsworth concluded.

Peach gasped, then gaped at Toadsworth.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER PICKED UP ANYTHING I'VE EVER TAUGHT YOU!" "PRINCESSES **DON'T **GAPE, OR IN OTHER WORDS, THEY DON'T HAVE THEIR MOUTHS HANGING OPEN LIKE A DUMB MONKEY!" (I'm not saying that monkeys are dumb, but this is just an expression.)

"What's up y'all!" Daisy hopped by. "I took a bunch of pictures of the scenery and the quackdacks." She said joyfully. "Hey have you ever tried being tossed up by a quackdack?" she asked.

Mario was the only one who nodded his head.

"So…did you feel the flight?" Daisy questioned.

:I hit the ground hard in the sand and my butt got stuck." Mario replied.

Then he shuddered uncontrollably.

"It felt great-like as if you were flying or something!" Daisy announced.

Peach and Toadsworth obviously weren't listening to what Daisy had to say. After the day at Gelato Beach was over, they returned to Island Delfino all unhappy except for Daisy who was the complete opposite.


	3. Pinna Park

The next morning the gang decided to travel to Pinna Park hoping that all the amusements would cheer Peach up a little. There was a Yoshi-Go-Around, The Sun Wheel (It was a giant sun shaped ferris-wheel), a pirate ship ride where the pirate ships flipped completely upside down, a clam shell ride with colorful clam shells that sometimes hold surprises inside, and lastly the giant roller coaster that always breaks down. "I want to go on the roller coaster and the pirate ships!" Daisy shouted.

"I want to go on the Sun Wheel!" Mario yelled.

"I want to go on the Yoshi-Go-Around!" the toads cried.

"…And I want to go on nothing except for sitting by the beach and not taking care of Princess Peach!" Toadsworth replied.

Peach who still wasn't very cheered up just moaned and slumped her shoulders. As everyone took off on the rides, Peach sat all alone on the grass watching as everybody had fun without her. She sighed. A few minutes later Daisy brought some popcorn and cotton candy.

"What's up Peach!" she asked happily.

"Let's go play!" she invited Peach.

When Peach didn't reply Daisy yanked her up and pushed her on the pirate ships.

"This is great!" Daisy cheered. Peach's eyes grew wide with fear for she was scared of fast rides.

"Let me off!" she screamed to the person in charge.

However it was too late for the ride took off. The pirate ships began to lift higher and higher and it dropped! It repeated and soon the ship flipped over.

"OH YEAH!" Daisy shouted with her hands in the air.

Peach wailed and clutched tightly on the bars.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Peach screamed.

The person in charge was a pianta who was busily chatting with some of the band members who were playing by the clamshell ride. Toot! Toot! Toot! Music blasted from the shell horns that the band members were playing from. These band members came all the way from Noki Bay. Since the pianta wasn't paying attention to how long the ride should last, Daisy kept cheering and shouting while Peach hung on for her dear life. "Isn't this the coolest?" Daisy asked.

"We get a longer ride just because the dumb pianta isn't paying attention! Hey you!" Daisy shouted.

"You got great service here!" she yelled to the pianta.

"More like terrible service!" Peach managed to say.

"Shush!" "He might hear you and stop the ride!" Daisy said.

"That's my point." Peach mumbled.

"Whatever!" Daisy said back.

When the pianta finally realized that he left the ride on for too long, he rushed over and turned it off immediately.

"Aw shucks!" Daisy moaned. "Oh well!"

"Now let's go on the roller coaster!" Daisy said with excitement.

Daisy pulled Peach over to the roller coaster and asked the one of the noki creatures what was happening.

"Oh no!" "I came here for nothing!" complained a young pianta boy.

Daisy pushed through the crowd and went to the front of the line.

"What's the matter?" she asked the noki creature that was in charge.

"As you have heard, our famous roller coaster tends to break down a lot."

He sighed. Daisy pondered and pondered.

"I got it!" she said.

Then Daisy climbed carefully onto the roller coaster's railing and crawled on it until she got to some stairs.

"Do be careful!" the noki cried.

Daisy was 20 ft above ground.

"_Now where is that broken part?" _she wondered.

After a dangerous while of crawling, Daisy came to a part that came loose.

"Here it is!" she announced.

Daisy began to push the pieces together by force. Finally she heard a faint "Clink!" Daisy bravely slid down the railing and back to safety.

"She did it!" everyone cheered.

Unfortunately, that wasn't all that needed to be done. In a small roller coaster cart, there was a young girl noki trapped in it unable to get out.

"HELP!" she shouted desperately.

Daisy caught sight of that single cart and began another dangerous journey on the high railing.

"What's she doing?" questioned a few confused nokis and paintas.

Daisy got her balance and crawled faster. A few minutes later Daisy returned with the noki girl in her arms.

"Here you go!" Daisy let the noki girl down.

"Thank you Princess Daisy." The noki girl replied gratefully.

When everyone heard the word "Princess", they immediately curtsied or bowed.

"Up, up everyone!" Daisy said.

Reporters pushed their way out of the crowd and into the front to get a good picture of Daisy.

"So um…Princess Daisy, how did y-"

"Daisy, your royal highness, how di-"

"Princess, exactly how did you see the g-"

Reporters cut into other reporters' sentences.

"Well I uh…actually I just-Yeah Well I just saw her…"

Daisy couldn't answer all the questions at the same time. Peach who was standing way in the back was trying to see what was going on. Meanwhile Princess Daisy was getting fans that wanted her autograph. She had never gotten this much attention although 365 fans rushed up to her every morning. Afterwards, Daisy spent the rest of the time signing autographs and answering questions while she posed for pictures.


	4. Bianco Hills

It was a cool morning when Mario went out to Island Delfino's newsstand to get the daily newspaper. "Ahhhh…now where's that _Mushroom Times_?" he asked himself. That's when he spotted………….

the Island Delfino's famous…coffee shop! (Hehe I tricked you didn't I? You thought it was going to be Daisy's big headline right?) Mario's eyes popped right out as he dashed to the coffee shop. Mario purchased a blueberry muffin along with some coffee. As he was eating, his eyes met a nearby newspaper that someone was reading. Here's what it said: **_HEADLINE NEWS! _**

**Princess Saves girl and fixes roller coaster!**

_Princess Daisy a well-known princess, has recently saved a noki girl from Pinna Park's famous roller coaster. The roller coaster happened to have broken down as usual and Daisy risked her royal life to rescue the girl from a roller coaster that was approximately 20 feet high. "She's a very brave princess!" says a local pianta woman…_

Mario quickly finished his meal and ran back to the hotel to tell Peach what he had seen.

"Awww…how come I'm never in the newspaper although I'm a princess too!" she whined.

"That's because you've never done anything to help save others by risking your life." Mario said crossly.

After Peach stopped whining, they went to Daisy and told her about how she'd been in the newspaper.

"Wow!" "Cool!" Daisy replied.

Later that morning the gang decided to go to Bianco Hills for some relaxation.

"What so good about that place?" Peach said glumly.

"I thought you had a blast the last time we went there!" Mario said confused.

"Whatever, but I heard you can ride on lily pads!" Daisy cheered.

"Woohoo!" she cheered again.

After a while they reached the front of Bianco Hills.

"At least there isn't any graffiti." Mario sighed.

Daisy slide down the down wetting her clothes and sprang onto the high rope. Doiiing!

"Hey everybody!" Daisy waved to below.

Mario hopped onto the lower rope and sprang up on the high rope, joining Daisy.

"I think I'll stay down here." Peach said backing up.

"Oh no you don't!" Mario said pulling her up beside him.

"Agggggghhhhh!" Peach yelped.

Peach suddenly got dizzy from the heights and if she lost her balance then she'll fall down into the water below and get soaked. Then Peach started to tip over but Mario caught her just in time.

"Let's head on down." Mario said to Daisy.

"Nah, I'll stay up here if you don't mind." Daisy replied turning towards the lake.

Peach, Mario, Toadsworth, the snifits, and the toads followed Daisy while staying on the ground. At last they reached the lake where Daisy immediately bounced off the rope and landed on the bridge.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed.

"Alright everybody, let's get into our bathing suits!" Toadsworth ordered.

Daisy changed into a two-piece bathing suit that had the shorts for a bottom. Peach just wore a pink two-piece as well.

"Wow, yours is soooo pretty!" Peach stared at Daisy's swimsuit.

Daisy's swimsuit was carefully made with the finest swim fabric around.

"Duh 'cause it's made from the 'Princess Swim Wear' brand." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I thought those things inside that shop cost about 1000 golden coins for one of the cheapest swim fabrics!" Peach said.

"Yeah it DOES cost about 1000 golden coins for the cheapest swim fabric, however the one I bought was the most expensive swim fabric and the newest style too for a mere price of 100000 golden coins." Daisy answered.

Peach's eyes popped out at the amount of coins Daisy had to pay for. She didn't even have half of that!

"Aren't you supposed to be bankrupted if you spent that much on just a swimsuit?" Peach asked.

"Of course not!" "That was only a penny compared to my other accessories like that rare piece of pearl that sometimes glowed pink, purple, yellow, or gray." Daisy replied.

Peach had seen that pearl before and insisted that Daisy sell it to her for 100 coins.

"No way!" Daisy had said. "That cost me 2000000000 golden coins!"

If you don't even have 50,000 golden coins, how do you manage to keep your castle?" Daisy eyed Peach suspiciously.

"The property tax was at least 20,000 golden coins." Daisy exclaimed.

"…AND, when you bought your castle that was 100000000 golden coins!" Daisy pointed out.

"Plus, you don't even go to work!" Daisy pointed at Peach.

"Alright, alright you caught me." Peach said giving up.

There wasn't any use trying to hide her biggest secret from Daisy.

"I am using the left over money from my parents' inheritance." Peach sniffed.

"AH-HA!" Daisy said. "I knew a lazy girl like you couldn't possibly get money on trees like that!"

"How do YOU get your money?" Peach suspiciously asked Daisy.

"Me?" Daisy questioned.

"Well I get 600000 golden coins from my job at 'The Royal Questionnaire', 22000 golden coins from people who try to bribe me into doing something for them, 10000 golden coins from princes and other guys who want to marry me, 4000 golden coins from my interest at the bank, another 2000 golden coins that I get from my other bank interest, 300000 coins from my birthday money every year, 500000 coins for starring in movies, 200 coins from money found on the streets, and about 140000 coins that are donated from other people." Daisy managed to say.

"Are you ladies done yet?" Mario and Toadsworth questioned from outside.

"You bet!" Daisy shouted.

In three minutes everybody was on the bridge that Daisy landed on.

"Ok, it's free play." Toadsworth said.

Daisy dove into the cold lake water. Peach carefully looked for a lily pad and started to step in the water when she stopped. She just remembered that she couldn't swim!

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mario apologized while taking out some arm floaties for Peach.

"Here you go." He handed them to her.

Peach walked into the water and started to "swim" towards the lily pad that was in the deep end. When she finally reached it she got on and started to use her hands as oars to steer the lily pad to shore. When she got to the middle of the lake the lily pad started to break into pieces.

"Oh my!" Peach exclaimed.

Then the lily pad broke and sank to the bottom leaving Peach in the water. Meanwhile Daisy was swimming towards another lily pad and quickly pushing it to shore.

"Want to take a lily pad ride?" she questioned.

Toadsworth and Mario looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll come." They replied.

"Don't forget me!" FLUDD said.

They all hopped on the lily pad without Peach who was still in the water.

"Help!" Peach yelped.

"You'll be fine out there on your own." Mario shouted.

FLUDD started to spray water and the lily pad took off.

"Woohoo!" Daisy yelled.

After awhile the lily pad started to break like the one Peach was on.

"Oh dear!" Toadsworth said.

He didn't want to get wet. Daisy quickly looked around and spotted a water spider.

"Ah-ha!" she declared.

"These water spiders are very bouncy!" she said as she hopped onto the spider.

Boing! Daisy was at least 20 feet in the air.

"Come on up!" she shouted to down below.

Mario used FLUDD to hover over and he too jumped on the spider. Boing! Soon Mario was also in the air.

"Oh my…I don't think I can do this!" Toadsworth cried.

Inside his head, a little voice was saying,

"_If you don't want to get wet…_"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Toadsworth said out of nowhere.

The old toad reached for the spider and helped himself onto it.

"I made it!" he said with joy.

"_Now how will I get to land_?" he wondered.

"Jump Toadsworth!" Daisy said as she landed on the bridge.

"Oh dear." Toadsworth said again.

Then he took a deep breath and jumped.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!" Toadsworth soared over to the bridge to join Daisy and Mario.

"Let's get wet now!" Mario and Daisy chanted.

They ran over to the top of the windmill and dove off the edge to the other side of the windmill. Soon Peach and Toadsworth heard a loud "SPLASH!" Peach calmly "swam" over to the really deep end to find Daisy climbing onto a cave entrance with Mario behind her.

"_What's in there_?" Peach asked herself. Daisy tried to squeeze through the cave's metal bars but they were too narrow.

"Awww…now we'll never find out what's in there!" Daisy said as she stomped her bare foot.

Mario tried using FLUDD to blast open the bars but the spray was too weak. Peach joined them trying to push open the bars hoping that they'll bend. No use at all.

"Darn it!" Mario said disappointedly.

They tried to take their eyes off the cave but all of them were very curious about what was in there.

"I wish we could find out." Peach sighed.

Although she was nervous about what was in there, she also really wanted to find out.

Mario suddenly stood up and said, "Shouldn't we tell Toadsworth that we're here?"

"I'm mean, you know how worried he gets when we don't come back for a long time." Mario declared.

"True, but I don't think he cares anymore after what happened at Gelato Beach." Peach murmured sadly.

"Yeah but he might be worried about Princess Daisy since she's a princess too you know." Mario replied.

"ME? He totally knows that I can take care of myself!" Daisy declared.

"Well thanks anyways, Mario." Daisy said.

After a moment of silence everyone swam back to shore. Even Peach "swam" with them.

"My, my, where you all been?" Toadsworth questioned.

"Yeah, we were getting worried about you guys!" Toadmush said.

Lester 'Shroom nodded in agreement.

"We found this really cool and mysterious cave back there." Daisy said as she pointed to the windmill.

"The bars were too narrow and strong so we couldn't get in." Mario continued.

"We were very curious about what was in there." Peach added.

"Hmmmm…quite a mystery but we'll just have to move on." Toadsworth said without a care about the mysterious cave.

Daisy, Mario, and Peach followed him sadly as they still wondered about what was in the cave. Suddenly Daisy perked up as if she remembered something.

"Hey you guys!" she said to Mario and Peach.

"Want to see if Petey's up there sleeping?" she asked.

Mario stood blankly while memories rushed to his head. He remembered how he got stuck in Petey's goop when he had awakened him.

"Uhhh…Princess Daisy, are you sure about this?" Mario asked, scared.

"Sure, then we can shoot those puffy pig things at him and wake him up! Then we'll ruuuuuuunn!" Daisy said bravely.

That was exactly what Mario was hoping to avoid in Bianco Hills.

"Come on!" Daisy motioned to them.

"Wait up!" Mario shouted.

However it was too late for Daisy was already halfway up the mini mountain to Petey's sleeping place.

"Oh why me!" Mario sniffed.

Peach was very surprised for she had never seen Mario cry before.

"Are you alright?" she asked Mario.

Mario realized that Peach saw him crying.

"Uh yeah." Mario said holding back tears.

"Let's go join Daisy now." Peach said taking off.

Mario followed uneasily. He really didn't want to go but how would he explain to Daisy? After all, guys aren't afraid of anything…

"Here we are!" Daisy said joyfully.

"…And…there's Petey!" Daisy pointed at the snoozing piranha plant.

A pink-balloonie-pig thing stuck to FLUDD's spray hole.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Daisy shouted.

FLUDD sprayed a jet of water and the balloonie-thingy whizzed towards Petey. Splat! It hit Petey but he didn't wake up.

"_Whew!_" thought Mario.

"Again, again!" Peach demanded.

She thought it was fun how the pink-piggy-thingies whizzed through the air and popped. They repeated the process and Peach giggled.

"Tee hee!" Peach said.

Daisy rolled her eyes and did the "cuckoo" sign at her. Meanwhile Toadsworth was looking for Mario and the rest of the people.

"I swear I just saw them a second ago." He said to himself.

"OH MASTER MARIO, PRINCESSES!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

No answer.

"OH MASTER MARIO, PRINCESSES!" he tried again.

No answer. FLUDD who happened to have super sonic hearing piped up and announced, "Isn't that the old guy?"

Peach stop giggling and helped Mario take his hands off his eyes.

"It's just FLUDD, Mario." She said gently.

Mario cautiously opened his eyes and looked around. When he realized that the coast was clear, he stood up straight and tall (although he wasn't very tall). Toadsworth's voice was clearly heard when everyone was quiet and when annoying Peach stopped giggling.

"We're coming!" they all shouted down the hill.

By the time they got down it was sunset.

"Oh I wish we could stay up there." Peach sighed. "It would have been so pretty."

"You think everything's pretty." Daisy glared at Peach.

"Let's gooooo ladies!" Toadsworth ordered.

Peach took one last look at Bianco Hills and continued to walk with the rest of the group.


	5. Rico Harbor

Surprisingly, the next day Peach was the first to wake up.

"Oh why am I up so early?" she asked herself.

Peach decided to get dressed anyways so she could wander around Delfino Plaza alone.

"What a beautiful morning!" she exclaimed.

If Daisy were here she would have said, "That's what you always say!"

Soon Peach left the hotel room and wandered around the empty streets of Delfino Plaza alone. (Alright do you feel the suspense yet?) Then Peach heard a weird whirling noise.

"What was that?" she said out loud.

Mario danger song plays Before she could even turn around, an arm gripped her waist, pulling her off.

"HELP MEEEE!" Peach screeched.

"HELP MEEEE!" she screeched again.

However many Delfino citizens and tourists were asleep on their beds. Daisy was just waking up. Daisy yawned and was immediately awaken by the shrill cry from Princess Peach.

"HELP MEEEE!" came from the open window in Daisy's bedroom.

"Now what's that racket!" Daisy frowned.

When Daisy realized that it was the annoying scream that came from Peach's mouth when she was screaming, she leaped out the window and landed on both feet.

"Hey you!" she yelled angrily to the troublemaker.

The troublemaker paused a second and stared at Daisy.

"Yeah you! And I have my clothes on okay?" Daisy glared at the person in a blue suit.

Finally Peach got to see who tried to kidnap her. Peach gasped when she saw who was holding her.

"You again?" she moaned.

Yes it's me Mama Peach!" the figure said as it started to undo the costume.

Daisy gasped and then taunted, "Awwww…it's just the little cutie bowser baby!"

"Uh you mean YOU'RE my mommy?" Bower Jr. asked.

"No way!" "Do I even LOOK like you?" Daisy questioned.

"However if you don't mind, I'll gladly adopt you!" Daisy said as she smiled smugly.

"NO ONE ADOPTS MY SON!" boomed a loud voice.

The whole plaza was suddenly covered in gray foggy smoke.

"BWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed evilly.

"Pop! You're here!" Bowser Jr. replied.

Then he laughed his little evil laugh too.

"Remember how I said that when I grow up I'm going to get back Mario?" he asked his giant dad.

"Yes sonny." Bowser replied.

"Well…I decided that when I grow up, Mario won't be alive by then! So…I'll get him back right now!" the young mischief-maker declared.

"But sonny…it hasn't even been a month since when we kidnapped Mama Peach here."

Bowser exclaimed at the bravery of his son.

"Anyways, let's go because I have a very important meeting with your "grandma", Kammy Koopa, about evilly evil eel plans for the mass destruction of Davy Jones's Locker." He explained.

"Uh, we apologize for the mess and the big confusion." Bowser said.

"Whatever, just leave and if you don't ever want your son anymore, I'll gladly adopt him!" Daisy said with eyes closed.

Bowser and his son swiftly scurried away.

"How did you do that?" Peach questioned Daisy.

"Skills." Daisy replied.

"I hope you know that you're nothing but trouble…" Daisy sighed.

Peach sighed too. Then an idea popped into Peach's head.

"Hey Daisy, do you want to take a brief walk together around Island Delfino?" Peach suggested.

"In my pajamas?" "No way!" Daisy replied.

After Daisy changed into her summer gown, Peach and Daisy took a tour around Island Delfino's Plaza.

"You're up pretty early today you know." Daisy told Peach.

"Naturally you're like a total lazy princess snoozing off in Pinkie Puffy Land." Daisy said.

After Mario and Toadsworth woke up, Mario decided to go visit Rico Harbor.

"I want to see the cool cargo ships again!" Mario declared.

"I want to do some extreme blooper surfing!" Daisy announced.

"Me too!" the toads said in unison.

Soon enough they were on the concrete floors of Rico Harbor.

"I wonder if that guy still works at the concrete factory…" Mario said out loud.

Sure enough as Mario approached, the same pianta was working on a mixture of concrete and some black oily stuff.

"So Mario," Daisy cut in. "Can you tell me where the surfing parlor is?"

Mario pointed to a small dock next to the entrance.

"Head on over there and you'll have to surf to the surfing cave." Mario directed.

Daisy grabbed Peach and pulled her on the miniature dock. The pianta that was dancing around there stopped and looked at Daisy and Peach embarrassedly.

"I was uh just practicing my dance moves for uh my uh dance class." He stammered.

Daisy stared hard at that guy and finally hopped on one of the bloopers.

"Why don't you get on one too?" the pianta said to Peach.

Peach slowly helped herself on the slowest one, but before she could get her balance, the blooper took off with her tipping over on it.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed.

Out in open water nobody heard her no matter how loud her scream was. After what seemed like hours, Peach finally made it to the opening of the blooper surfing cave.

"What took you sooooo long?" Daisy asked Peach.

"I already did ten laps while you were gone!" Daisy boasted.

"Yep this young lady here really knows how to surf!" the instructor said happily.

The instructor was also a pianta and he too loved to dance.

"How did you get over here so quickly?" Peach asked the instructor whom she mistaken for the pianta on the dock.

"I'm the pianta on the dock's twin brother!" the pianta instructor smiled.

"Oh." replied Peach.

"So why don't you grab a blooper and start surfin'!" the pianta ordered.

"By the way, my name's Delfo." He told them.

"And yours are…?" he asked.

"Princess Daisy."

"Princess Peach."

"Ah yes the royal highnesses." Delfo said.

Daisy jumped on the pink surfboard that was the fastest and took off splashing water on Peach's face.

"OH!" Peach said surprisingly.

"Hey I wanted that pink one!" Peach yelled after Daisy.

"Hehe I think you better start off with a slower blooper if you're that soaking wet!" Delfo chuckled.

"Don't forget to add the obstacles…!" Daisy said as her voice faded away.

Peach uneasily stepped on the green surfboard (which was the slowest) and tried to get on without falling. Ker-plop! Peach fell into the shallow water and soaked her gown. "That doesn't really matter for when you first start learning surfboarding, you tend to fall a lot." Delfo said. That didn't sound good to Peach's ears. Delfo helped Peach onto the surfboard and guided her through her first lap.

"Did you get the hang of it yet?" Delfo asked Peach.

"Uh…sort of." Peach stammered.

Peach wobbled to the left and tilted to the right. Keeping up Peach was a lot of work! At last they were back at the finish line.

"Where were you guys?" Daisy questioned.

She had been waiting the whole time since they were gone.

"My apologizes princess, but I was guiding this other princess around the track."

Sweat was pouring down Delfo's cheeks.

"Hmmmm…I'll pay you twenty golden coins for you work." Daisy announced.

"I couldn't accept this for you see that blooper surfing here is absolutely free!" Delfo said back.

"Lessons cost ten gold coins but you guys weren't having a formal lesson." Delfo told Daisy.

"Just take it." Daisy shoved the coins at him.

"We'll come back someday!" Daisy assured him.

"Thank you dear princess!" Delfo praised.

After their encounter with Delfo, Daisy and Peach headed back to where Mario, Toadsworth, and the rest of the toads and snifits were waiting.

"How did it go princesses?" Toadsworth questioned.

"It was great!" Daisy shouted with glee.

"It didn't go so well for Peach though." She added.

Peach nodded as she agreed with Daisy.

"Then let's head on back to Delfino Plaza shall we?" Toadsworth said.

The worn out Peach had to have three toads carry her back to the boat that took them here.

"Pffft!" Daisy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It was just a little bit of surfing." She murmured to herself.

Luckily for her, nobody heard her.

Late that night…

Mario and his buddies were having dinner at the most fancy dining place on Island Delfino. Obviously Daisy was paying for it or else they wouldn't be here!

"So what would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Uh, I'll take a sprite soda." Mario ordered.

"One crème pineapple shake with pineapple and coconut ice cream on top please." Daisy ordered while she was reading her favorite book.

"I'll take what she got." Toadsworth quickly added.

"And…your uh snoozing princess in pink?" the waiter asked as he glanced surprised at a slouched over princess sitting next to Daisy.

"OH MY!" Toadsworth exclaimed loudly as everybody in the restaurant faced him.

"PRINCESS WAKE UP!" he shouted right at Peach's ears.

"AH WHAT!" Peach screamed as she lurched up from her seat and knocked over her glass of water, which fell and shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh my." Toadsworth repeated as he rubbed his wrinkly head.

"I'll clean that up." The waiter said, annoyed at such an uncooperative princess.

"She'll just take the same thing as me." Toadsworth said.

"Fine." The waiter shrugged and briskly walked away.

In a few minutes they had the whole table cleaned up and all the glass was removed.

"Please enjoy your dinner here." A waitress said.

Mario nodded and sighed. Peach was so clumsy and always in the way. He was starting to concur with Toadsworth about not wanting to live with Peach.

"Here you are." The waiter said as he put down the luxurious dishes of food and the drinks that they ordered.

"Oooooh it's sooo pretty!" Peach exclaimed as she pointed to her Crème pineapple shake with pineapple and coconut ice cream on top.

The shake was beautifully decorated and it tempted Peach to drink it.

"Mmmmmm…delicious!" Peach said after her first gulp.

Three minutes later Peach started to swell up.

"Princess, what's the matter?" Mario questioned while backing off in his chair just in case it was contagious.

"Huh?" Peach asked as she took another gulp of the shake.

"Toadsworth…" Mario started.

"Yes Mario…?" Toadsworth said as he glanced at Mario.

"Uh, Peach…" Mario said as he trailed off.

Toadsworth turned and looked at Peach.

"There's nothing wrong with Pe-OH MY GOSH!" Toadsworth screamed, horrified.

Again, everyone turned to face Toadsworth.

"Princess, your face!" Toadsworth said he leaped up from his chair and freaked.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT PEACH WAS ALLERGIC TO PINEAPPLES!" Toadsworth yelled with his hands thrown up into the air.

He turned into a madman that very second.

"Calm down old man!" A noki woman yelled.

"We better turn on the music." The restaurant manger whispered to her assistant.

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMAN…AND MADMANS!" the lady boomed.

"WE'LL BE HAVING A SHOW RIGHT NOW SO I ADVISE YOU TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she announced angrily.

In an instant, the room became quiet and everybody had their eyes glued to the stage so that the Madwoman wouldn't come around and punch them in their faces.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR FINALLY PAYING ATTENTION!" she said satisfied with her work.

Soon some noki music played through the speakers and three pianta dancers danced onto the stage.

"THESE ARE FAMOUS DANCERS FROM PIANTA VILLAGE!" the announcer lady boomed again.

Most people clapped and then quickly stopped just in case if the announcer lady gets too picky about their actions. All three dancers started to entertain the audience while they ate their food. However nobody seemed to pay attention. Peach was dozing off with her face in her plate of food, Daisy was reading, Mario was busily munching on his salad, the toads were eating and playing rock-paper-scissors, and lastly Swaffy and Snoot where trying to see who could produce the most amount of coins. When the dancing ended, almost nobody applauded which was considered very impolite in a five-star restaurant.

Unfortunately for the guests, the announcer lady stomped onto the stage and yelled into the microphone, "APPLAUD YER UGLY FOOLS!"

Many guests though she was an ex-pirate due to her accent and improper grammar. Slowly, a random applause rose from the audience but swiftly died down.

"THAT'S MUCH BETTER!" the scary announcer boomed.

Right after Mario and his friends were done eating (except for Peach who was asleep the whole time), they hurried out of the crazy restaurant and back into their hotels.

"See you in the morning, Princess Daisy!" Toadmush and Lester 'Shroom replied with great big toad smiles on their faces.

Daisy grinned back and rushed up the grand marble stairs.

"Why aren't we rich like Princess Daisy?" Lester 'Shroom asked Toadmush.

"I dunno but I think it has something to do with the Princess's personality." Toadmush replied.

"Come on, we have to catch up to the others." Toadmush motioned to Lester 'Shroom to follow him.

Lester 'Shroom took one last look at Daisy's hotel and ran after Toadmush.


	6. Noki Bay & Serena Beach

"I need somewhere where I can actually relax!" Toadsworth complained.

"Taking care of this stupid Princess Peach is really no fun!" he moaned.

"Wow you sound like you're back in your teens!" Daisy replied, shocked at what Toadsworth was saying.

Mario merely nodded his head as he thought of the perfect relaxation place for old people like Toadsworth.

"Ah ha!" Mario shouted. "I got it!"

"We can go to Serena Beach!" he said with glee.

Daisy frowned and then smiled as she though of something even more brilliant.

"How about this; since Serena Beach is only good for sunsets, why don't we go to Noki Bay first and then head on back to Serena Beach later?" Daisy suggested.

Mario though for a moment and said, "Okay sure why not."

"Ah now this is starting to get good!" Toadsworth sighed happily.

"All you have to do is look up at the sun…flash" Mario instructed.

In a bright flash, they were teleported to Noki Bay.

"Oh my oh yes it's very peaceful in here!" Toadsworth squealed in delight.

Mario and Daisy exchanged "he's crazy" looks, shrugged and decided to follow the old man to wherever his heart desired to take him.

"Maybe he could use an old friend." Mario whispered to Daisy making sure that Toadsworth could hear him.

"I remember there's an old fisherman dude around here that is sort of like Toadsworth." Mario recalled.

"That's a great plan Mario." Daisy complimented.

"Help me find that guy okay?" Mario questioned.

"Sure thing." Daisy answered.

Finally they spotted him atop the waterfall and tried to bribe the old toad on the looooong walk and jumps up there to meet his new "friend".

"Aw come on, it's not that long of a walk!" Mario said tugging on the toad.

"Yeah it's so short I could get up there in a second or two!" Daisy blurted out trying to help.

"Ah no no no no no!" Toadsworth said politely while trying to shake off Mario and Daisy.

"Then if you're so old, then how did that old guy get up there!" Daisy demanded as she pointed to the old fisherman guy atop the waterfall.

"Oh?" "There's another old fellow here?" Toadsworth asked them suspiciously.

"Yep." Mario and Daisy said in unison.

"Then we mustn't waste any time!" Toadsworth declared as Daisy shot Mario another "he's crazy" look.

At last after about only five minutes, Mario and Daisy were at the top of the cliff dragging a worn out Toadsworth along with them. Peach stayed at the bottom of the opposing cliff playing in the little lakes of water against the cliff walls.

"Come on up Peach!" yelled Daisy.

Her voice echoed as it bounced off the cliff walls. Peach paid no attention to Daisy and continued to do her sissy thing. Daisy shrugged and continued to help Mario drag Toadsworth up the road to the waterfall.

"Is that him?" Toadsworth asked as he pointed to an old fisherman guy.

Mario nodded and wiped away a drop of sweat.

"Hello there!" Toadsworth said as he charged towards the fisherman guy.

The fisherman looked up and saw Toadsworth about to slam into him so he moved aside as Toadsworth crashed into a boulder.

"Oh my…" Toadsworth exclaimed weakly as he rubbed his aching head.

"Are you alright?" the fisherman said while he walked towards Toadsworth.

"I think I'm quite alright." Toadsworth answered, patting his mushroom head.

Soon as predicted, those two old guys were engaged in a conversation.

"So where do you come from?" Toadsworth asked.

"Right here of course!" the fisherman replied.

Blah blah blah!

"At least your plan worked!" Daisy said.

"Now let's go have some fun!" Daisy climbed up the cliff some more and until she got to the top where Mario glanced at what this daredevil princess would do any second now.

Daisy took a deep breath, gazed out at the bay, and made a fascinating dive to the dark and murky depths of Noki Bay. The wind rushed against her face making her hair flow back. Her curls pulled back and her body zoomed forward. Then, SPLASH!

"What was that?" Toadsworth suddenly shouted out.

Mario glanced down to see if Daisy had surfaced yet and he too flipped in.

"Wooooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Mario screamed.

SPLASH!

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth yelled but his voice was so faint to Daisy and Mario.

"I'm coming!" Toadsworth called out and dove down the waterfall.

His fisherman friend took after him.

"OH MY!" Toadsworth bellowed.

His friend remained quiet as if he once tried diving down the cliffs. Then…SPLASH! And followed by another SPLASH!

"Good thing I found you guys!" Toadsworth sputtered.

Peach, who was curious about all that splashing, approached the edge of the water and poked her head out to see what was going on. Mario, Daisy, Toadsworth, and the fisherman swam towards the shore and joined Peach.

"What were you guys doing?" Peach inquired.

"We were trying to distract Toadsworth so we could have some fun in this pretty but boring place." Daisy whispered to Peach.

"And…who's that old annoying guy?" Peach asked, pointing a finger at the fisherman that Toadsworth was chatting with.

"That's Toadsworth's new 'friend'." Mario said.

Peach scrunched up her face and made a very un-princessy face.

"He's weird…and plus, where's his face? Why are his eyes swirls?" Peach continued.

"Well I guess that's just the way he is…" Mario added.

Peach made a face again and went back to playing with the water.

"Wells Master Mario, Princesses, boys (toads), and snifits, let's head onto Serena Beach now shall we? It is getting kinda late…" he finished.

As they were about to leave, the old fisherman came up to Toadsworth and said, "Please come back and visit! My grandson is very fond of Master Mario and would like him to teach him how to be a hero!"

Toadsworth glanced at Mario and then back at the fisherman's grandson who was waving to him.

"Very well then, we'll see about that." Toadsworth replied.

Then they headed to Serena Beach. By the time they got there it was sunset as planned.

"I hope you made reservations, Mario." Peach shot a smug smile at Mario.

"Oh yes…reservations…cough I think I forgot…" Mario stammered.

"Ah ha!" "I knew a lazy whimp like you wouldn't be able to handle things!" Peach scolded.

"Me, LAZY! Watch your mouth, brat!" Mario shot back.

"If I were you I wouldn't be calling people lazy when I'm busy watching TV, munching on chips, and not bothering to help with anything!" Peach reddened and remained silent for she had nothing to argue about there.

Stumped. It hit on her like that! Stumped. For the rest of the walk to the hotel nobody dared to open his or her mouth.

"Last name, please?" the hotel guy asked.

"We uh actually were here for the uh you know…"Daisy trailed off.

The guy lifted a brow and said, "You mean the wedding?"

"Yeah! The wedding!" Daisy instantly cried out.

The pianta looked at them suspiciously and finally let them in.

"Whew." Peach murmured.

When they approached a room they thought was good, Mario suddenly asked, "How are we going to get in without those scan cards?"

"Blast it open with FLUDD." Daisy suggested.

"Here it goes for nothing…" Mario grumbled.

Surprisingly, the door's lock activator flashed green and the door opened.

"Wow looks like we got the jackpot!" Peach said.

Their room had a scenic view of the ocean and Pinna Park in the shadows. Mario walked into the room and flopped onto one of the fluffy beds.

"Perfect!" he sighed.

"Now this is more like it!" Toadsworth said in glee.

Daisy rushed to the bathroom to check out the soap and all the other freebies, while Peach stood in awe by the wide window.

"So, what shall we eat for dinner?" Lester 'Shroom broke the silence.

"Food…is that all you ever think about?" Toadmush scolded.

"On first thoughts…yes…but on second thoughts…no." Lester 'Shroom explained.

"How about some pizza?" Mario requested.

"Italian boy." Toadmush muttered.

"No wonder he's so fat." Lester 'Shroom agreed.

"Hey you do know that you're awfully fat for a toad too you know!" Toadmush pointed out.

Lester 'Shroom crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

"Haha I knew that would stump you!" Toadmush chuckled.

Finally the group decided to eat at Shellis, the Seafood Eatery. It was a half-sushi bar and half order-from-the-menu.

"Let's dig in!" Daisy announced.

Everyone immediately ran for the sushi and the tofu. In a about an hour, everyone was stuffed to the top.

"Oh so delicious!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ok now the tips." Toadsworth mentioned as he pulled out three coins.

After paying the tips, Mario and his friends left Shellis and went back to the hotel.

"You again!" the hotel guy questioned suspiciously.

"Gulp." Peach swallowed uneasily.

"H-hi again Mr. Hotel guy!" Daisy tried to sound cheerful.

"T-the wedding was uh great!"

"Uh huh…" the hotel guy said dumbly.

"Let's get going now." Mario interrupted and hastily pushed Peach and some of the toads away.

"Nice bumping into you again!" Mario lied.

The hotel guy watched the group leave and muttered, "Crazy kids…they'll never learn."

When they were safe and sound inside their hotel room, Mario asked Peach angrily, "How come you never help out when there's difficulty!"

"Um is it because I'm a princess?" she protested, hoping that Mario would see it her way.

"So? Daisy's a princess too!" he pointed out.

"That's right!" Daisy said proudly to make things worse.

Peach slumped down onto a nearby chair and placed her hands onto her cheeks, which made Toadsworth scream.

"Princess, how many times have I told you not to slump!" he yelled.

Peach lazily straightened her back and sat up properly like a real princess.

"So Daisy slumps sometimes!" she argued back.

"Don't talk back to me young lady!" Toadsworth shouted.

"So Daisy slumps sometimes!" Peach repeated.

"I don't care what Daisy does as long as she handles herself!" Toadsworth shot back.

Without waiting for Peach to protest, he continued on with his lectures.

"On the other hand, YOU need lots of attention while Daisy doesn't mind being ignored!" Toadsworth said.

He could feel his blood boiling. Peach whimpered like a desperate dog hoping that Toadsworth would buy it. As he is, Toadsworth did not buy her desperate look.

"Try that again and I'll get you for good!" he threatened.

Peach shrunk back in the chair and leaned back. CRASH! In an instant, Peach was toppled over with the chair on her.

"Oh someone help me up!" she grunted.

"See what I mean?" Toadsworth sighed.

"I'll lend a hand." Mario said sadly as he stuck out his arm.

Peach gladly accepted it and pulled herself up.

"You could have just used some furniture." Daisy mumbled.

"I like your thinking!" Toadsworth complimented.

Daisy acted like nothing happened, reached for her book, and sat down to read it.

"Good night!" Toadsworth said fiercely.

"Why are you going to bed so early?" Mario asked.

"It's only 6.00pm." He continued.

"Can't you see? I'm trying to escape reality!" Toadsworth snapped.

"Suit yourself." Mario shrugged and grabbed a nearby newspaper.

"I'm showering first!" Peach quickly called out so nobody comes claim the shower before her.

"Mmmmhmm…" Daisy answered, too interested in her book to care.

Peach sighed with relief and headed for the bathroom. Once she was in, she turned on the shower…and a blast of cold water shot out from the spout.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she shouted.

"What in the world is going on in there!" Daisy jumped out and yelled.

"Never mind, I got the hot water running!" Peach shouted back.

When she meant hot water, she meant HOT water.

"Aiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" Peach screamed in pain as the burning water hit her skin.

"NOW WHAT!" Mario and Daisy screamed in annoyance.

"I can't believe you don't know how to shower!" Daisy screamed in disgust.

"Someone help me!" Peach screeched.

"I can't…you're by yourself this time!" Daisy smirked.

"We'll see how far she can take it from here."

Finally after about three minutes of burning, aching pain, Peach managed to set it to a warm temperature.

"Oh much better." She sighed.

_**ONE HOUR LATER…**_

"That was sooooo refreshing!" Peach exclaimed.

Daisy rolled her eyes and said, "It's about time you came out of the shower."

Mario nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay so who's going next?" Daisy questioned.

Mario shrugged (as always) and pointed to Daisy.

"Fine." Daisy replied.

As she stepped into the shower and turned on the shower, she felt a blast of freezing-cold water hit her back.

"Brrr…Dang you Peach!" she screamed. "You used up all the hot water!"

Peach blushed and squeaked, "Sorry."

"Oh well." Daisy thought. "Good thing I got some chill training at camp."

In about ten minutes, Daisy emerged from the bathroom door and motioned for Mario to take his turn.

As Daisy walked past Peach, she glared at her and whispered, "You would have never survived what I've been through."

Peach giggled and started to laugh.

"You think that's funny huh?" Daisy said smugly.

Peach immediately stopped giggling and her smile turned into a worried look.

"You'll pay…right now!" Daisy laughed evilly.

Then Daisy made her way to the hallway and got out a medium-sized metal bucket. She smiled a smug smile again and filled the bucket up with cold water from the sink. Peach suddenly knew what Daisy was doing and backed up against the wall.

"No Daisy…you can't." she murmured.

"I CAN!" Daisy answered back.

With the bucket in her hand, there was nothing Peach could do. Peach saw the bucket rise over her head and she waited for the coldness to freeze her to death. Then…SPLASH!

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Peach shivered and screamed at the same time.

"Haha that's what you get for messin' with Daisy!" Daisy mocked.

"What is going on out there!" Mario shouted from the shower.

"Nothing!" Daisy said sweetly. "Everything's fine!"

"Okay if you say so…" Mario said.

When he came out it seemed like everything was okay. The bucket was nowhere to be seen, the watery mess was cleaned up, Peach was dried off, and everything looked normal except for one tiny detail-Peach was shivering.

"Peach, why are you shivering after taking a hot shower?" Mario asked curiously.

"She uh just ate um ice cream!" Daisy interrupted.

"Right Peach…?" Daisy shot Peach a if-you-don't-say-yes-then-I'll-kill-you look.

"Y-yeah…I just ate ice cream…" Peach said fearfully.

"I see…" Mario said not trusting Peach completely.

"So, what do you want to do?" Daisy said, changing the subject.

"Bedtime anybody?" Mario asked.

"Sure whatever." Daisy shrugged.

Peach just followed them to the beds and flopped down on one.

"Hey wait a second Peach!" Daisy said. "You're not getting a whole bed to yourself or else Mario will have to sleep outside."

"That's right!" Mario agreed.

"Move over." Daisy said as he pushed Peach over.

"How rude!" Peach said in disgust.

"So what? It's not like you're going to move your lazily self over anyways!" Daisy argued.

What Daisy said was right for Peach wasn't planning to move over anyways.

"Now scoot!" Daisy urged.

Daisy climbed into bed besides Peach and pulled the covers over her. (They were already in their pajamas.)

"Good night Peach, Daisy." Mario whispered trying not to wake Toadsworth and some of the sleeping toads up.

"Night Swaffy, night Snoot." Daisy whispered to her snifits.

Then everything went black.


	7. Corona Mountain

Yawn

"Is it ALWAYS a sunset here?" Daisy said sleepily.

Mario stirred due to the noise and started to wake up.

"Huh…zzzzz…." Mario asked.

"I said, is it ALWAYS a sunset here?" Daisy repeated.

Mario glanced out the window and saw that it was still sunset.

"Weird place if you ask me." He answered.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Mario said.

"Okay." Daisy replied.

After they finished changing, Mario and Daisy took a walk in the sunset morning.

"This is really odd…" Daisy said.

"True since we're not used to it being sunset when we wake up." Mario mentioned.

Daisy nodded in agreement and said, "But think about the citizens that live here. They almost never get to see a real morning."

"You're right huh." Mario retorted.

Daisy took off her sandals and stepped into the cool water that was washing up on the beach.

"Ah it feels so good." She complimented.

Mario knelt down and began to build a sandcastle.

"I wonder if we'll find a ghost crab here." He wondered.

Suddenly something zoomed past Mario so fast that he couldn't determine what it was.

"Could it really be a ghost crab?" he thought.

Then he caught a glimpse of a pincer behind a rock.

"Hey Daisy check this out!" he motioned for the princess to come.

"A crab!" Daisy said in delight.

"This is so neat!" Mario and Daisy tried to lure the crab out of its hiding spot, but failed.

"Awww…oh well." Mario said.

They decided to head on back to see if Peach and the others were awake yet. When they got back to see that the lazy people still weren't up yet, Mario turned on the alarm clock and made it ring madly. RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!

"WAH….ZZZZ…" Toadsworth popped out of bed and sat straight up.

"Master Mario, why up so early?" he inquired.

Mario glared at him and pointed to the clock.

"My did we sleep for a whole day?" Toadsworth said, peering out the window to see that it was sunset.

"No…it's always sunset here at Serena Beach." Daisy sighed.

"However you have been in bed for too long." She continued.

Toadsworth got up from bed and stretched.

"Y-you slept with your normal clothes on?" Mario asked, shocked.

"It's so dirty…and you didn't even take a shower!" he continued.

"Get in!" Mario shrieked and shoved Toadsworth into the bathroom.

"Oh fine." Toadsworth grunted.

Within five minutes, the shower was running. In the next ten minutes, Daisy and Mario stared at Peach hoping that she'll wake up any minute. Then WHAM! The bathroom door burst open and there was Toadsworth standing in the doorway.

"Happy now." He grunted unhappily.

"Much better." Mario said, satisfied.

"Huh..zzzzzzz…" Peach stirred in her sleep and slowly sat up in bed.

"Finally you woke up!" Daisy shouted.

Peach got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Shall we head on down to the nearby coffee shop for breakfast?" Mario suggested.

"Sure." Everyone replied except for Peach who was still in the bathroom.

They "checked out" (locked all doors and made sure that the beds were made) and headed down to the coffee shop.

"Everyone gets a blueberry muffin, one cookie of your choice, and either milk, juice, or coffee." Toadsworth announced.

After they chose who got what, they decided to go back to Delfino Plaza and visit Corona Mountain.

"Come on it's safe now!" Mario said, trying to persuade Peach to go visit the place where she was once held captive.

"There's no Bowser" Daisy paused, and then continued.

"Plus even if he was there, I got skills remember?" she said winking.

Peach giggled uneasily and agreed to follow them for the first time. Climbing up to Corona gate was much harder than Peach had expected it to be. Her gown got caught in some twigs several times and she kept stepping on her summer gown. She got splashed three times by the waterfall and her gown got smothered in dirt once. At last the group made it up to the gate.

"Here we are!" Mario said proudly, leading the way.

Peach uneasily followed and stayed near the group the whole time. Toadsworth was busily wiping away sweat from his forehead, the toads were eagerly chatting, Daisy was a busy taking picture, Mario was giving useless information as a "tour guide", and the snifits were protecting Daisy in case anything should happen.

"Aw come on Swaffy, Snoot!" Daisy complained.

"Have some fun! I can take care of myself!"

Unwillingly, Swaffy and Snoot left Daisy for brief seconds and quickly returned to her side.

"…And here we have the extreme lava sailing!" Mario said pointing to a clay boat docked near the platform they were standing on.

"We're supposed to sail across lava in that THING?" Peach demanded.

"Yep. That's how I came to rescue you." Mario replied casually.

After a long period of silence, Peach hopped into the tiny boat that barely held all of them. They saved some space because Swaffy and Snoot could fly there instead of taking the boat ride.

"Be careful of the sharp rocks!" Daisy warned.

FLUDD released a sudden burst of water and the boast jerked forward. There weren't any crashes so the crew made it to the island platform safely.

"That was close!" Peach said with relief.

"Oh come on! We weren't even NEAR a rock!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Now let's rocket up to the clouds!" Mario instructed.

"Hey uh hold on Mario, but wasn't the Bowser bathtub/Jacuzzi thing blown up when you saved Peach?" Daisy questioned.

"True, but I heard that they remodeled it for tourists to see." Mario said with eyes closed.

"Uh huh…" Daisy answered.

"This is fun though!" Daisy yelled as he launched herself and anchored herself to a cloud.

"Keep going Daisy!" Mario cheered from below.

Soon enough, Daisy reached the dark cloud that was the entrance to the Bower bathtub/Jacuzzi.

"Here's your nozzle!" she said thrusting down FLUDD' s rocket nozzle.

Next came Toadsworth, then Peach (who was very frightened), the toads, and finally Mario. (Poor snifits couldn't wear FLUDD.)

"Now let's sky-dive down!" Mario exclaimed.

"W-what!" Peach stammered.

She was obviously very scared.

"It's pretty scary since everything's lava down there." Daisy said agreeing with Peach for the first time ever.

"BUT…it sounds like fun to me!" she interjected.

"Darn and I though you'd actually stick up for me…" Peach muttered.

"YOU?" Daisy snorted.

"NO WAY!" and she jumped down to the clay boat.

"HA I made it!" she yelled from below.

"Incoming!" Mario shouted as he leaped off the cloud.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Toadsworth screamed while pulling Peach down with him.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Peach screeched.

The toads tumbled down and smashed on top of each other.

"No injuries." Toadsworth said, inspecting everyone.

"WHEW!" Peach said.

"This has been an exciting vacation for once!" Toadsworth declared.

"I think it's about time we return to Mushroom Kingdom. After all, we do have some issues to discuss…" he announced, glaring at Peach.

"Ah so that means we must part now huh?" Daisy said.

"No…for you'll be paying a visit to my grandchildren…" Toadsworth said.

"Come with us and you'll see." Toadsworth tugged Peach, Mario, and the toads onto their mini plane while the snifits obediently followed Daisy into her cruiser.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Daisy said.

Swaffy merely looked at Snoot and then glanced back down at their faithful princess.

"We'll just have to find out and see." Daisy continued.

In about two hours time, they all made it back to the borders of Mushroom Kingdom.

Back in Peach's plane…

"Hey Mario remember the golf course we held the tournament at?" Peach reminded him.

"Yeah…what about it?" Mario said not bothering to glance up from his newspaper.

"Well here it is!" Peach said pointing out the window.

"Uh huh." Mario said, still reading.

"Oh and there's the "Mario Stadium" from baseball!

"Right…" Mario said still without bothering to glance up.

"Woah look who won the lotto!" Mario shouted indicated at the headline.

"That's nice Mario." Peach said ignoring the who-won-the-lotto.

"Don't forget Yoshi's Baseball field!" Peach exclaimed.

Thirty minutes later…

"Oh and finally here's the "Mario Circuit"!" Peach shouted.

"Oh good here's my castle!" she called out.

"We're home!" Toadsworth shouted with glee.

"Finally…" Mario mumbled.

His head did not feel so well and his legs were extremely numb. Mario slowly helped himself off the plane and slumped over to a nearby tree.

"Marioooooooo! You forgot to help me get out of here!" Peach whined.

"Ugh." Mario replied not bothering to help the idiot out.

"Where's Daisy?" Toadsworth wondered.

"Did I miss anything?" came a voice from behind them.

Toadsworth whirled around and gasped.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he gasped again with a hand over his heart.

Daisy looked at him oddly and then shrugged.

"So, what's what?" she continued.

Toadsworth coughed and said, "Right…about those issues…come."

He led Daisy and her snifits into Peach's castle.

"Don't you have any furniture besides artwork?" Daisy questioned.

"Uh…no…" Peach said; obviously embarrassed.

"So much for a castle…" Daisy muttered.

Peach sighed and looked at Mario. He seemed to be holding in a laugh or something.

"What are you laughing at!" Peach scolded.

"I'm not even laughing!" Mario yelled.

"What is your problem?" he asked Peach.

"Okay everybody, we're here!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

Then Toadsworth made Daisy, Mario, and Peach sit down in his "office".

"Ok so back at Gelato Beach I mentioned that my grandchildren and I cannot live with such an irresponsible princess who cares of nothing besides of herself. Such a girl of royalty with no self defense, wits, or sense of help is completely a disaster!"

Peach bit her lip hearing all these negative comments about her.

"So, Princess Daisy, is a possible if we could live with you?" Toadsworth politely asked.

"Um…we promise not to be a huge bother." He said.

"Well I DO have a few extra rooms left in the castle…and I AM bored…" Daisy said, thinking.

"Does Toadette and Toad know yet?" she inquired.

"Yes…I have talked to them back at the hotels." Toadsworth said with hope in his eyes.

"If I do not move…I'm afraid that my grandchildren will get bad influence from the Princess. And…I will not tolerate with this kind of life!"

Soon after a while of pondering, Princess Daisy agreed and they somehow managed to make Peach sign a document.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she whined and squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

"Too bad, you signed it already!" Mario smiled evilly.

Peach's head drooped down in despair and stared dumbly at the dirty carpet.

"The packing will take a few days though…" Toadsworth sighed.

In about three days, all their belongings were moved out of the castle and into Daisy's.

"Well farewell Castle-of-Bad-Days!" Toadsworth cheered gleefully.

Toadette skipped along with Toad and they followed Daisy into her car. (Don't ask me how she got a car!)

"This is going to be great!" Toad shouted.

"Yeah!" Toadette agreed.

In about two hours, they reached Princess Daisy's castle. Many snifits and toads came to greet the princess and her new here-to-stay guests. Numerous toads were very happy to have the famous Toad and his younger sister around.

"Isn't this cool or what!" a few toads chattered excitedly.

Toad and Toadette gave a few of the toads a high five and then scurried into Daisy's magnificent castle.

"Wow…" Toadette trailed off in awe.

"Incoming!" Daisy said as she ran through the main doors.

"So follow me and I'll lead you to your rooms." She instructed.

Two snifits and four toads helped Toadsworth, Toad, and Toadette with their luggage.

"Okay you guys can have rooms next to each other." Daisy announced.

Soon after going up three flights of stairs, they came to a hallway with several doors on each side.

"I made tiny symbols for you just in case you can't find your room." Said Daisy.

"You may decorate the walls with pictures, posters, and whatever but if you'd like to repaint it or add another wallpaper to it, you must first ask me for permission." Explained Daisy.

"Are there any other rules?" Toad asked politely.

"Um…let me think…no…" Daisy said pondering.

"So that means we can scream and shout?" Toadette eagerly blurted out.

"Yep. Except past 8:00 pm." Daisy responded.

"Okay so I'll have a toad give you a tour around the castle in a few seconds." Daisy said as she turned to leave.

Soon enough, a purple toad came rushing down the hallway and braked suddenly in front of the three toads.

"Hey I'm Toadskie!" the purple toad exclaimed cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you…Toadskie…" Toad said awkwardly.

His sister did the same.

"Let's go!" Toadskie motioned to them.

They started on the first floor and made their way up the castle.

"Lastly, here are her royal highness's chambers. You are not allowed to come in here unless the princess gives you permission, understood?" Toadskie questioned just to make sure they got the important information in their minds.

"Got it." Toadette and Toad said in unison.

"Let's gooooooo!" Toad said as he slid down the stairway's banister.

"I'm going down the elevator!" Toadette said while pushing a daisy shaped button.

It lit up to a blue color and opened. Inside the elevator it was decorated with pictures of Princess Daisy. There was one when she was five and another when she was at a friend's birthday party. The most gloriously decorated and framed was a picture of what seemed like Daisy's family.

"Wow…her mom's pretty!" Toadette murmured.

Ding! The elevator was at first floor. While walking, Toadette bumped into Princess Daisy.

"I-I saw a p-picture of your f-family." Toadette said shyly.

"Come on Toadette, you don't need to be so shy!" Daisy smiled.

"I'm sure we'll be good friends!"

"R-really?" Toadette's eyes were twinkling with joy.

"Is it cool?" Daisy grinned again.

"Cool." Toadette replied.

"What took you so long?" came a voice behind the sofa.

"Oh hi Princess Daisy!" Toad said as his head popped out from behind the sofa.

"There you are!" Toadette said, running to join her brother.

"Sliding down the stairway railing sure was fun!" Toad replied.

"Oh you did that too?" Daisy suddenly interrupted.

"I still do that!" Daisy said. "Do you want to go to the game room?"

"Sure!" the toads shouted.


	8. Mushroom Kingdom

Meanwhile back at Mushroom Kingdom…

"No Toad…Toadette…or even Toadsworth…" Peach mumbled.

"I thought you were glad to have rid of Toadsworth." Mario said.

"Now I regret it." Peach snapped.

"Geez no need to be all meanish!" Mario said.

"I guess you DO deserve it…" Mario trailed off.

"Hey watch your mouth, twerp!" Peach suddenly exploded into rage.

"Shut up!" Mario said.

"My head hurts from your voice!" he complained. "Now I want to move out too!"

"Great…not another one!" Peach yelled.

"No wonder no one wants to live with you!" Mario roared. "You're ugly, stupid, dependent, poor, and useless!"

"So?" Peach taunted.

"So that's what makes you a loser! I still can't believe you're running a kingdom!" Mario whined. "Besides, doesn't your grandmother do the real running the kingdom for you?"

Peach was silent for a while and stared at the wall blankly.

"I can do whatever I want to do!" Peach shot back.

Mario snickered and said, "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Peach quickly said back.

"So what do you want to do?" Mario asked slyly.

"I want to be beautiful and rich!" Peach said dreamily.

"Then make it happen!" Mario shouted.

"I-I c-can't…" Peach stuttered.

"I thought you said you can do whatever you wanted to do." Mario grinned evilly, knowing that he had won.

"Oh shoot." Peach exclaimed unhappily.

"And…that leads to why you are so idiotic!" Mario added on.

"Humph." Peach snorted.

"See ya!" Mario said as he leapt from his chair and out of the dining room.

"W-where are you going?" Peach nervously yelled.

"Somewhere…" Mario answered-his voice fading away.

Soon the sound of a car being started was heard and the familiar "vroom!" was heard.

"Nooooooooooo!" Peach moaned.

Most of her servants had already left due to what was happening.

"I'm all alone…" she whispered.

"No you aren't!" a squeaky voice said.

There was a shadow on the wall. A very familiar shadow…

"Remember me…Mama Peach!" the little voice laughed.

"Oh no!" Peach cried.

"I'm here to pick you up…so you can live with Papa and me!"

"Baby Bowser-" Peach started.

"No not anymore Mama. I'm Bowser Jr. now that I'm older!" the voice said sadly and the shadow shook its head.

Then Bowser Jr. did a flip and landed next to Peach. He dragged her all the way to Bowser's clown-mobile and dumped her inside.

"Next stop, Bower's Castle!" he exclaimed.

Then he laughed his evil laugh and they disappeared into the night.

And here's what happened to Mario…

"Bro, you're home!" Luigi shouted. "How's your vacation?"

"More like a nightmare…" Mario mumbled.

"Oh I see." Luigi sighed.

"You cleaned out the mansion?" Mario perked up.

"Yep. I'm glad you noticed." Luigi said.

"It took me about a week." Luigi explained.

"So why'd you come home? I thought you were staying at Princess Peach's." Luigi asked curiously.

So since Luigi was clearly clueless about what was happening, Mario told him the whole story.

"Ah ha…" Luigi said, nodding his head to indicate that he understood.

"She really messed up this vacation." Mario repeated. "I'm sort of glad that Toadette, Toad, and Toadsworth moved over to Princess Daisy's castle."

"Oh really…I guess I sort of DO agree with you bro." Luigi said.

"Never mind about Peach! Let's get some sleep."

About Peach…

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" "Now this is great!" Bowser said, patting his son on the back.

"Now we have Mama Peach back!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You know sonny, Mama Peach isn't as lovely as before now that I think about it…" Bowser said disappointingly.

"Off with her head!" he roared.

Two guards rushed in and dragged Peach to the dungeon.

"Noooooooooooo!" Peach wailed.

"Marioooooooooooo!"

"Your plumber isn't here now to save you!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Oof!" Peach was thrown onto the dungeon floors and landed on some straw.

"This is the end!" she thought.

The guards slammed the metal dungeon gate and one walked away while the other stayed and kept guard.

"Nooooo!" Peach screamed again.

And then Peach got her head chopped off the very next day.

About that last sentence… (I WISH!) Oh well that's the end of this story! Odd ending if you ask me…but I couldn't think of a way to end it that pleased me. Peach couldn't just die like that though although I sure wish she would! Talk about a crappy ending…

_**Oh and by the way, they didn't go to Pianta Village because Peach was scared of the Chain Chomplets!**_


End file.
